Losing Touch
by DestroyShelbeyy
Summary: You know once I start I cannot help myself And now it's starting up feels like I'm losing touch Nothing matters to me Nothing matters as much I see you left a mark Up and down my skin I don't know where I end And where you begin Title and Summary Credit: "Discipline" by Nine Inch Nails


"Dammit, Walter!" Peter exclaims in frustration when he opens of the fridge in the lab to find slimy bag full of fingers. He makes a disgusted face and turns to his father.

"What is it, son?" Walter asks, clueless at what could possibly have his son in such a tizzy.

"Why the hell are there thumbs in the personal fridge?" Peter questions angrily, putting his hands hips and expressing a stern look on his face. "We've talked about this before. There's one fridge for personal use and another for medical." His father has been especially frustrating this past week—ever since they started looking at hiring a new lab assistant.

Just then, the door opens. A snappy, petite redhead comes into the room. She was dressed very business-like with her shiny black pumps clicking against the cement floor. Her soft, loose curls flow down past her shoulders. The woman's nose and cheeks were sprinkled with freckles and her intense green eyes glow bright in the fluorescent lights of the laboratory.

"Can I help you?" Peter asks, looking the newbie up and down, impressed with what he sees.

The woman smiles and holds out her hand. "I'm Angelina, the new lab assistant—but everyone calls me Ginger." She shrugs her shoulders and lets out a cutesy laugh.

"My, my," Walter says, coming over to greet his new employee. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" He shakes her hand tenderly.

"Well, thank you, Dr. Bishop." She grins even wider. Ginger releases her grip on the mad scientist's hand.

"Oh, please, call me Walter. And this is my son, Peter," Walter says with pride, gesturing to Peter.

"Hello, Peter," Ginger expresses, slightly biting her lip at the tall, attractive man standing in front of her.

Peter notices the glimmer in her eyes; he and Agent Olivia Dunham had been close to dating, but no quite there yet. Olivia had been hesitant about their relationship going in that direction since she had been so focused on work for so long. But Peter smiles back and replies with a casual "Hello."

As Ginger turns to follow Walter to begin the tour, Peter sneakily takes a peek at the new assistant's behind and crosses his arms over his chest in satisfaction. Maybe he should pursue this woman, since Agent Dunham is going to be so difficult. Olivia then enters the lab, smiling when she sees Peter. The sight of him immediately brightens her day. But that smile quickly melts away when she eyes what Peter is looking at.

"Hey, Peter," Agent Dunham says, a twinge of sadness in her voice. She clears her throat and puts her hands on her hips.

"Hey, Olivia," Peter answers, still watching Ginger pick up different beakers with chemicals inside. "What's going on?"

Olivia rubs her nose and shifts her weight. She has been extremely sensitive lately. Normally, things like this would not bother her but she has grown very fond of Peter. That's the thing about crushes—they crush you with every force they have got. "Uh, nothing, just came by to see you… two. Who's the, uh, girl?" She quickly points over to Ginger.

Peter explains who Ginger is and why she is here.

"Jesus, is she even old enough to be considered for the position? She looks about seventeen years old!" Olivia remarks, feeling insecure.

"She's twenty-two, actually," Peter shoots back. "And she isn't being considered—she got the job. She is a genius. Here's her file, if you're interested." He hands her a manila folder about an inch thick.

As Olivia reads and rereads Angelina "Ginger" Anderson's file, Ginger and Peter get to know each other. Things had been slow around the lab anyway so Walter and Astrid were able to get the tasks done themselves.

"Okay," Peter begins, "Favorite genre of music: go!" He challenges with that sweet smile of his.

"Uh, I'd have to say…" Ginger taps her finger against her chin. "Metalcore!" She giggles with delights at the thought of her favorite music playing in her head.

"Aw, is that that screamo shit?" Peter says with disgust.

"It's not called screamo!" She whines with laughter. "And don't say it like that. Have you ever even listened to it before?"

"No, but—"

"—But what? We'll have to listen to it together sometime."

Just then, Agent Dunham's phone goes off. "Hello?" Silence. "Uh-huh, we'll be there right away." She ends the call and slides the phone in her pocket. "We've got to go."

Leaving Ginger and Astrid back at the lab to prepare for any new evidence and/or bodies, Walter, Olivia and Peter travel to the crime scene; a water treatment plant out in a rural area. A large hole was found in the ground along with blood and with a few human teeth.

Walter immediately goes to gather samples of the blood and teeth while Peter and Olivia hang back to talk to Broyles, Olivia's supervisor. When they finish conversing, the agent and civilian walk over to the hole.

"What do you think created this?" Peter asks, putting on a pair of latex gloves.

"I don't know," Agent Dunham says concisely. She makes eye contact with Peter and slightly squints. "What do you think made it?"

Peter tilts his head. "I don't know, either," he answers, flatly, curious with the way his friend has been acting.

After hours of investigating and gathering as much evidence as they possibly can, Peter and Olivia take a separate car so that they can discuss what is going on between them. But the car ride is surprisingly quiet; not a peep from either person.

Once they are in Peter's apartment, the screaming match begins.

"What the hell is your problem?" Peter yells, practically slamming the door behind him.

"What's my problem?" Olivia asks, shocked. "What's yours?"

"My problem? I don't have a problem! You're the one with the shitty attitude and the condescending remarks! I've done nothing wrong!" He takes a step toward Olivia.

Olivia's voice lowers a few decibels. "What about that cute, little Ginger girl, huh? You seemed pretty cozy with her. One might wonder how she got the lab assistant job." She crosses her arms over her chest.

"_What?_" Peter exclaims, taken aback by the accusation. "You actually think I would sleep with her?"

"Who knows? Maybe I don't know you all that well. But you have told me things about your past. I wouldn't put it past you. You obviously want her by the way you were staring at her earlier today."

"I told you those things in confidence, Olivia. You know I'm different person now. How could you not trust me?" He pauses to catch his breath. "I don't want her!" He shouts. "I want you!" His voice cracks as tears well in his eyes.

Olivia's eyes widen. "What do you mean?"

Peter sighs deeply, staring at the floor. He then meets Olivia's eye. "From the moment I got to know you, I've wanted to be with you. You're so strong and smart and just… incredible. But you get so wrapped up in your work, that it drains that life out of you."

There is a moment of silence before Olivia steps up toward Peter and embraces him in a passionate kiss. He kisses her back and holds her face in his hands. They break away, staring deep into each other's eyes. And then they kiss again.

With Olivia moving backward, they make their way to the bed, peeling off jackets and taking off belts and shoes. Once on the bed, Peter climbs on top and he takes off his gray T-shirt. Olivia rubs her hands all over Peter's chest and then sits up so that she can take off her gray V-neck.

Olivia then unbuttons Peter's jeans and shoves her hand down his pants. He throws his head back and tense up at the intimate touch. He kisses her again; and again; and again; until they are down to the bare minimum of clothing.

Peter unhooks Olivia's bra and his smooches move down from mouth to her neck, to her breasts. He massages her right breast and he leaves love bites all along the rest of her chest. She moans in satisfaction and runs her fingers through his hair. Peter then travels down her abdomen, pulling off her panties.

Peter adjusts himself on top of Olivia once again and thrusts himself into her. Olivia body jolts from the feeling. It has been so long for her. But she is so glad she is doing it with Peter. He is kind and caring but still has that rugged bad boy in him. Everything about him is so sexy. Olivia thinks about him every night before she goes to bed, wishing he was next to her.

As Peter pumps harder and harder into Olivia, his rhythm becomes more synchronized. His has one arm on Olivia's right side and the other on the headboard for support. He grunts as an intense, delicious pressure presses down on his forehead. There is lightness in his arms as he grows weak from the pleasure.

Olivia breaks open from her harsh, collected exterior and begins shouting obscenities. That same pressure fills her mind but, it is more extreme for her. Her body is like wave, in time with Peter's. She digs her nails into Peter's back as she reaches orgasm and Peter yells out in pain—but he likes it. Oh, God, he likes it.

As they climax, the thrusting and wave-like movement ceases and they are frozen in time. Peter stares into Olivia's eyes and she stares back. A tear rolls down Olivia's temple.

"Why are you crying?" Peter asks, concerned, as he wipes the drop away.

"I'm just… so happy. I haven't been this happy in so long." She laughs a little.

Peter rolls over and lies next to his companion, pulling the covers over them. "Now, that's just the sex talking," he says nonchalantly. "It's that oxytocin in your brain."

"Do you have to be such a smartass all the time?" She asks, looking up at him.

He kisses her. "Uh, maybe." They both smile into yet another kiss.

"So what now?" She asks. That is Olivia: always wanting to know the answer to the next step.

"Now, we sleep." Peter whispers, kissing her forehead. He turns out the lights and then snuggles closer to Olivia, feeling her beautiful warmth against his skin.


End file.
